


Hot smexy fisting

by okita



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a fuckign time there was a feisty death lord who was feelign a little lonely. he called up his hot smexy hot fuckable friend excalibur.  
“yooo excalibur” he said “lets go have a night on the town what do you say my friend”  
“Heeeeellll y eaaaahhh exlcaoburi said” exclaibur and shinigami sama went out ot hte city. “elets go lets tear it up yeah” exclaobr said  
‘“nice. elts get WASTD LAMOOOO” shinigami sama replied. they high fived. excaliibur went flying jesus fuck shinigami samas hands are huge. he got back up tho and scurried on over with shinigami sama to a GAY BAR.  
when they were at hte bar drinking hteir ACLHOLIC BEVERAGES BC THEYRE GROWN UPS they both noticed a mega qt π sitting near htem.  
“yo,excalibur “ shinigami said nudging his friend ‘“that null over there is TOAALLY checking me out”  
“yo wtf fae is chekcing ME OUT “ excalibur said. suddenly rthe hot sexy cutie pei walked over to them.  
“He y boys,” fae said. “can i buy you a dri nk ? ;_)))” fae said sauciily.  
“which one???’ shinigami sama asked. fae laugehd.  
“Both of you!!!!!!! “ fae winked. “btw , my names clovershinji. hbu”  
“A-ah!” Excalibur blushed in the presence of his senpai. “I-I’m excalibur…”  
“I’m Shinigami-sama . you know. lord of death and what not. kinda run this city” shinigami sama said, CLEAYR wanting to impress clovershinji.  
“haha that cool. why dont you two come back over ot my place for a little…..fun. “ clvoershinji winked.  
omfg, excalibur and shinigami sama thought to themselves. they all left and walke don over to clovershinjis place.  
“hello this is my sex dungeion” clovershinji said. they looked at the meems room. it was covered in anime posters adn weird printed out pictures of kaworu nagisa and shinji ikari and there was an excalibur plushie but that didnt bother them bc fae was sooooo hot.  
“suck my ass’ clover shinji said. clover pulled down faer pants. shinigami sama was like dam . excaliburs dong went up. then shinigami sama got his ginat fucking yaoi hands and FISTED CLOVERSHINJIS ASs and clovershinji grabbed excaliburs fucking nose thing and shoved it up faer ass as well.waht hteufkc clovershinji. good bye im done


	2. Chapter 2

once upon a fuckign time excalibur was sitting in his sex cave, setting up for a hot date with his hot lovers, shinigami-sama and clovehrsinji.  
ohhh man, exclaibur said. im totally gonna have hot kinky sEX wiht some total BABEZILLAS tongith. Excalibur set up a romatnic candlelit dinner to share wiht his foxy grandpas. the door bell rang dign DONg.  
“what the fuck i dont have a doorbell” excalibur said but eh went to get the door anyway. it was shinigami-sama, prompt and early as always. what a fuckign kissass. he gave exclaibur some flowers and kissed his gay nose thingy.  
‘hello my honey hello my sweetie hello my ragtime gal” shinigami sama said. exclaibur blushed  
“youre gay” he said .shinigami sama cried. “pls help me set up before cloverhsinji cums i maen comes,”  
“ok bbay what do u want me to do” hsinigami sama asked.  
“pealse get the spaghetti clvoer lvoes spagetti it makes fae Hard”  
“oh man.ohhh man. ohhh hfuckign man i love spaghetittieies” shinigami sama said. he was vibrating.   
“fr*ck yeah,”excalibur said.suddnely the mysterious doorbell rang again.holy fucking shit iwas clvoershinji looking as hot and smexy and yaoi as always.   
‘heyyyyy abb y “ exclaibur winked.   
“hwoa re you lcoverhsinij please eat mya ss” shinigami sama said, unable to hold back. LCovershinji laughed.   
“Hello My Yiffligns” fae said. shinigami sama and exccalibur swooned. Exclaibur escorted clvoer over t o the ormantic table  
‘“holy fuckign shti is that sapgethti” clover asked. exclaibur nodded. clover’s massive monster dick went UP UP AND AWAY lol jk fae got a bonér is all.   
“itadakimaaus” clover said because hteyre a fuckign nerd. “rub a dub dub thansk for the grub” they started eating the spaghetti. so much spaghetit. all the spaghetti.fae let exclaibur anadd shinigami sama have a btit hough because fae loved them no romo. afte rhte finishe d clvoer rolled off faer chair and laid on the gorund ofor a little bit. shingiami asma clearned his throat  
“whoudl you like ot odo a se x ,perhaps?” he asked. clvoer shinji was Alive.  
‘Hlelo yess i love doing Many Sex im an adult” fae said. Clvoers pants were off where di dthey go???good by e friends. faer dick was Hard.  
“Shinigami sama,” clover said .fae were very setiours . “eat spaghetti off my dick” shinigami sam a blushed. ‘  
“ok clovershinji-senpai” he whispred. he got down, and put s[pagethti all over hle dick. ahe ATE IT OFF .clovershiinji moaned. excalibur was Hard from wathcing.   
“i wanan yiff u so hard’ excalibur whisepred. get over here, clovershini whisepred back. they yiffed vveyr much.  
“Exclaibur. i want you to eat my ass” clover whiserped. so exclaibur buried his face in cloverhsinjis ass.he licked and licekd and nubbled on faer anus. clover came everywhre. except the cum ws spagehtti. they were covered in spagetthi. then clover fell asleep becaus e edespite faer claims fae is just a child who need s 100 sleeps. good night, armless shinji-kun.


End file.
